


end/begin

by sugaplumvisions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Nonbinary Akaashi Keiji, Other, Second buttons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: They curse the words as they come out of their mouth. Bokuto is graduating, he’s leaving, he’s leaving them behind. This is the end.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	end/begin

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first bokuaka! Kou swore to get me into them.... Are you happy babe? :P

“You did it!” Akaashi says, the tears in their eyes mirroring Bokuto’s own. 

“We did it!” Bokuto says, throwing his arms around Akaashi. 

“We?” Akaashi asks. “You’re the one graduating.” They curse the words as they come out of their mouth. Bokuto is graduating, he’s leaving, he’s leaving them behind. This is the end. 

“I could never have done it without you,” Bokuto says, and squeezes them a little tighter. 

Akaashi hugs back, then notices the glances they’re getting. “Bokuto-san, people are looking.” 

“Let them look,” Bokuto says, and nuzzles his head into the crook of Akaashi’s neck. 

“We...look, it’s your parents.” 

Bokuto’s mothers beam at him. 

“You did so good, Koutarou,” one says, the one with short black hair chopped neatly at her chin, who’s directed Akaashi to just call her Mom. 

“We’re so incredibly proud of you,” the other says. Her long brown hair is pulled back in a low bun. She goes by Mama to Bokuto, and has instructed Akaashi to call her the same. 

Neither of them have convinced them to call them anything but Bokuto-san. But right now, as always, really, there’s only one Bokuto who matters, the one who’s pulling away from Akaashi slowly and glancing back at them to make sure they follow as he runs up to his moms. 

“We’re taking you for yakiniku!” his mama says with a wide smile on her face.

“You too, Akaashi-kun,” his mom adds on, throwing an arm around Bokuto and pointing at Akaashi. 

“I have--I mean,” Akaashi starts. They never quite have gotten used to being so effortlessly included. 

“You have to come, right?” Bokuto says. He turns his big eyes on Akaashi, pleading, and Akaashi’s plans to go home and cry about losing their first love are abruptly curtailed. 

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Akaashi settles on saying, smiling softly at Bokuto. 

“Good, because you won’t!” Bokuto’s mom says. She grins. 

“You can get anything you want, right Mama? Our treat!” Bokuto turns the same begging gaze on his mama, and unsurprisingly, she melts. 

“You two both can,” she says, and reaches out to ruffle Bokuto’s hair. 

“Hey! I worked on this!” Bokuto says, pulling away but grinning at her. He grabs her arm and pulls her into a three-person hug. They embrace for a moment before Bokuto wiggles his way out of the hug. 

“Okay, enough mushy stuff. I’m gonna go say goodbye to everybody! Come on, Akaashi!” Bokuto grabs their hand and pulls them out of the room and through the school. 

“Where are we going, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asks. They’re a bit perplexed, as everyone Bokuto would want to say goodbye to was in the room, with only a few students having drifted out. 

“Behind the school,” Bokuto says. 

“Why?” Akaashi says. Bokuto keeps pulling them, insistent but gentle. 

“You’ll see, you’ll see,” Bokuto says. 

This is the last time they’ll walk through the school with Bokuto. So much fanfare for so cruel an ending. 

Bokuto pulls them out the door and looks around. 

“Good, good, no one’s around. Not that--I’d do this in front of the whole school. I just thought that maybe you’d prefer it to be private.” 

This is goodbye. 

Bokuto lets go of their hand and stands in front of them awkwardly, and Akaashi can almost see him deflate. “I dunno, maybe this was a bad idea. I--I mean, fuck.” 

“What’s a bad idea, Bokuto-san? You know I won’t judge.” Akaashi lays a hand on their arm. “Not really,” they amend, remembering the million times they’ve gently ribbed him for one thing or another. 

Bokuto takes a deep breath, staring at the ground. “I got you something. To thank you for helping me study, and for helping me on the court, and just for...being yourself.” 

“You didn’t have to get me anything, you know,” Akaashi says. 

“No, I really did,” Bokuto says. “I’m not..I don’t want to leave you behind when I graduate. I don’t want to leave this behind.” His hand goes to his blazer and he pulls off a button. 

The second button. 

“What do you mean?” Akaashi says. 

“Do I have to get any clearer? Do I have to write it on my forehead? Because I will. Just...don’t be too cruel if this makes you want to leave.” Bokuto fidgets with the button in his hands. . 

“Do you like me?” Akaashi says, words coming out blunt in their disbelief. 

Bokuto squeezes his eyes shut and thrusts out the button. 

Akaashi takes the button and leans forward, pressing a nervous, featherlight kiss to Bokuto’s lips. 

“I love you, Bokuto-san,” they whisper as they pull away, leaning their forehead against Bokuto’s. “I think I’ve always loved you.” 

“Oh good,” Bokuto says, and Akaashi laughs. Bokuto laughs too, throwing back his head with the sun behind him. He’s radiant. “You should probably call me Koutarou, then. You should probably kiss me again too.” 

“Koutarou,” Akaashi says, breathless. They squeeze the button tightly in their hand as Bokuto kisses them, trying to memorize the feel of it in their palm just as surely as the way Bokuto’s lips move against theirs. 

This is the beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to my loves, Adri, Kou, and Kia! And thank you to my other love, Sin Central!


End file.
